the swings petals
by Felicitah Magnora
Summary: ...apakah pernah ia temukan cinta di lorong gelap hidupnya?/AU.


_Cinta... apa pernah ia temukan cinta di lorong gelap hidupnya? / _

_tidak. / _

_pernahkah cinta menyapa saat gemilang itu tertampuk padanya? / _

_tidak. / _

_cinta... egoiskah ia mendamba cinta itu suatu hari nanti? / _

_tidak. / _

_ironiskah... jika cintanya berlabuh di dermaga terlarang? / _

_ya. /_

_._

_._

**_Naruto _**_is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**_the swings petals_**

_a fic by ett marinaj_

_Alternate Universe. OOC. Chara death._

.

.

_Baiklah, jika sejarah mencatatku sebagai raja terbodoh sepanjang masa, _

_yang memilih berkhianat demi merasakan cinta._

.

.

_She is the man_, begitulah dia. Haruno Sakura, wanita kokoh di balik besar, megah, dan mahsyurnya Imperium Musim Semi. Ratu yang cinta damai sekaligus sosok _Singa_ yang dengan gagah memimpin pasukannya di medan pertempuran. Tangguh dengan kepala tegak di atas kuda dengan sebilah pedang siap terhunus, disertai baju zirah yang menambah ketegarannya.

_The great one lady_, Haruno Sakura. Siapa yang tahu bahwa sesosok Putra Mahkota Imperium Musim Dingin diam-diam telah tertawan akan pesonanya? Malangnya, cinta Sang Putra Mahkota tak akan pernah terbalas. Karena dia adalah Uchiha, yang sejak lahir dijejali doktrin bahwa Imperium Musim Semi adalah musuh bebuyutan Imperium yang diwarisinya. Dan Pangeran adalah putera yang patuh dan paling loyal kepada doktrin-doktrin kaluarga itu.

Imperium Musim Dingin adalah seluruh tanggung jawab dan hidupnya sebentar lagi. Namun sebelum itu, peperangan besar segera menanti di depan sana. Peperangan yang dipimpin olehnya atas perintah Sang Raja, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Peperangan untuk memperebutkan wilayah Imperium Angin yang saat ini berada di bawah kendali Imperium Musim Semi. Peperangan yang membawanya berhadapan langsung dengan Haruno Sakura, wanita berbaju zirah dengan pedang yang siap dihunuskan dengan mantap, dan dengan ekspresi setangguh koral lautan—bukti bahwa ia sangat mencintai Imperiumnya dan siap mempertahankannya dengan cara apapun sampai tetes darah terakhir. Peperangan yang akan melukai batinnya. Peperangan pertama baginya, dan peperangan yang akan memborbardir pasukannya sampai porak-poranda. Peperangan yang membuatnya sendiri nyaris kehilangan sebelah tangannya. Peperangan yang membuatnya lengah dan hampir saja membuatnya takluk. Peperangan yang berakhir seri, dengan dua kubu yang sama-sama terluka dan tak berdaya. Peperangan yang diakhiri dengan adu tatap kebencian dua pemimpin perang—dari salah satu pihak, sebenarnya, karena Sang Pangeran tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat bersirobok dengan sepasang _emerald_ Sang Ratu.

Lalu, peperangan babak dua terjadi tak lama kemudian. Kali ini Sang Pangeran telah resmi manyandang status sebagai Raja, yang memiliki hak otoritas penuh di medan pertempuran. Lagi-lagi perang kembali mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya setengah mati. Haruno Sakura masih tak kehilangan bara api dalam dirinya, dan kali ini baik Imperium Musim Semi maupun Imperium Musim Dingin memperkuat performa perang.

Lagi, pertarungan itu berakhir seri, dengan adegan dramatis yang membuat semua prajurit dari kedua kubu terdiam dan melengahkan senjata. Mereka diam menyaksikan duel pedang antara Haruno Sakura dan Sang Raja Muda. Sang Ratu memulai hunusan yang pertama dengan agresif, menyerang langsung ke tubuh Sang Raja Muda yang menghindar dengan lincah. Jika Si Raja Muda tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi, lain halnya dengan Ratu Haruno yang samakin garang saja menyabetkan pedangnya. Setiap ada jeda untuk mengambil napas, mereka bertatapan; yang satu masih datar, dan yang satunya dengan mata nyalang. Kembali, adu pedang dilakukan. Namun jika diperhatikan, semenjak tadi Sang Raja Muda lebih berusaha menghindari sabetan pedang, dan tak sungguh-sungguh berusaha menumbangkan Haruno Sakura. Hal itu memancing emosi yang membuncah di dada Sang Ratu Musim Semi.

Sang Ratu berkata dengan nada sarat kemarahan, "Untuk apa kau terus menghindar, hah? Seranglah aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu! Jangan permainkan aku, Raja amatir!"

Namun Sang Raja Muda tetap diam dan terus memblokir sabetan pedang, membuat Ratu Musim Semi itu tambah murka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sang Ratu berhasil menggores pipi Sang Raja Muda dan melempar jatuh pedangnya.

"Cukup! Kubilang jangan permainkan aku!" raung Sang Ratu.

Namun reaksi Sang Raja Muda selanjutnya membuatnya terperangah. Bagaimana tidak? Raja muda itu menggenggam erat mata pedangnya yang masih terhunus. Darah mengalir deras dari telapak tangan Sang Raja, menetes-netes ke tanah tandus berdebu yang mereka pijak.

"Pada dasarnya," ucap Raja muda itu untuk pertama kali, sekaligus suara perdananya yang dapat didengar oleh Ratu Musim Semi. "aku tak menginginkan peperangan konyol ini."

Sang Ratu mengerutkan alisnya dan terhenyak.

"Imperium Angin adalah negeri yang akan selalu damai seperti itu, kedamaian yang hanya bisa mereka dapatkan dari Ratu sepertimu. Kedamaian yang tak akan pernah mereka dapatkan jika berada di bawah kuasa Uchiha. Aku tak mau melenyapkan kedamaian yang telah kau ciptakan."

Ratu Haruno bersiap menyela, namun Sang Raja kembali berkata, kali ini sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada mata pedang, membuat darahnya tambah deras mengucur, "Aku adalah Raja, tapi tak akan pernah bisa memiliki martabatnya. Aku hidup demi omong kosong doktrin yang mereka tanamkan padaku dari dulu. Benar-benar bodoh. Uchiha adalah sekumpulan orang bodoh, kau tahu?"

Semua prajurit tercengang, terlebih dari kubu Imperium Musim Dingin. Sementara itu Sang Ratu terkejut melihat seringai tipis di bibir Raja muda di depannya. Bukan seringai angkuh, tapi lebih kepada... seringai yang menggambarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Tapi aku telah disumpah untuk itu. Opsiku hanya dua, menjalankan doktrin atau mati. Dan aku benar-benar melaksanakannya sampai titik ini. Sembari menjalankan sumpahku yang terkutuk itu, jauh di dalam hatiku aku... merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena... bertemu denganmu lagi." Pada kalimat yang terkahir itu, Sang Raja Muda seolah hanya membisik. Tapi suara itu masih dapat didengar oleh Sang Ratu Musim Semi, mendatangkan sebuah hentakan di dasar perutnya.

"Tapi aku mulai menyadari, lebih baik aku memilih opsi yang kedua."

Raja Muda melepaskan genggamannya pada pedang, lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mengambil jeda untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata lugas,

"Bunuh aku."

Seketika prajurit Musim Dingin tersentak dan menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan mereka.

"Cukup Yang Mulia! Kau tak boleh melakukan ini!" Sang Legiuner yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan berdiri di belakangnya angkat bicara. Tindakan Rajanya sudah melewati batas.

"Diam, Suigetsu!" gretak Sang Raja sambil menghalau mundur legiunernya yang setia. Dia membuka matanya, menatap Sang Ratu yang masih berekspresi pias dengan tajam.

"Bunuh aku." Ulangnya. "sekarang."

Ratu Haruno menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Jika Raja itu bersungguh-sungguh, bukankah ini kesempatan besar baginya? Menghabisi Raja Imperium musuh dengan tangannya sendiri? Tapi... permintaan Raja macam apa itu? Serendah ini kah martabatnya sebagai Raja dari Imperium Musim Dingin yang selalu dikenal dengan kearoganan luar biasa dan kadar keambisiusan setinggi langit itu? Seharusnya, pihak merekalah yang merasa hina. Tapi bagi Haruno Sakura, ini adalah pelecehan. Pelecehan yang bukan hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya sebagai Ratu, tetapi juga kepada seluruh prajurit yang telah sepenuh jiwa mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam peperangan ini.

Ratu Haruno tiba-tiba melempar pedangnya kuat-kuat ke depan, namun alih-alih mengenai Raja Muda di depannya, pedang itu terpental beberapa meter di belakang Raja. Wanita itu mendecih.

"Lalu kau pikir apa artinya mereka mengabdikan seluruh tenaga dan jiwa untuk perang ini? Untuk menjalankan kepentingan Imperium bodohmu yang bahkan kau, Raja mereka sendiri, tak menginginkannya? _Cih_! Raja macam apa kau ini?!" geram Ratu Musim Semi meledak-ledak.

Sementara itu, Raja Musim Dingin tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya, masih mempertahankan ekspresi serupa.

"Membunuh Raja lawan merupakan kehormatan besar bagiku. Tapi tidak akan pernah sudi kulakukan demi Raja serendah dirimu, _Lord_." kata _Great Lady_ itu menusuk, semenusuk tatapan matanya kepada sepasang mata kelam Sang Raja Musim Dingin. Lalu _emerald_nya beralih pada pria berbaju zirah yang sedari tadi mengawalnya di belakang, "Shino, tarik mundur pasukan. Kita cukup sampai disini." Titahnya sambil lalu.

"Kau akan tetap membunuhku, _Lady_." Kata Sang Raja muda datar, menghentikan Ratu Haruno yang bersiap berpijak pada pedal kudanya.

"Hanya kau... yang mampu membunuhku."

Ratu Haruno memasang senyum sarkatisnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, _Lord_."

Dan tak lama, sosoknya menghilang di balik rombongan prajurit berkuda yang mengekornya, sementara Raja Muda tetap tak bergerak kemanapun.

"_Lord_ Sasuke! Yang tadi itu sudah benar-benar kelewatan! Dimana wibawa anda sebagai pemimpin Imperium?" ledak Sugeitsu, Sang Legiuner setia. "Bagaimana kalau sampai _Lord_ Fugaku mengetahuinya? Anda pasti akan...a-akan dieksekusi mati!" lanjutnya frustrasi.

"Hn. Justru itulah yang aku inginkan." gumam Sasuke, Sang Raja Muda. Ia mengambil pedang yang tergeletak penuh darahnya sendiri tak jauh di belakangnya, memandangnya seraya menyeringai sedih untuk beberapa saat, sebelum memasukkannya ke tempat pedangnya sendiri.

"Kita kembali ke istana." Perintahnya pada pasukan, lalu beralih pada Suigetsu yang masih terdiam dengan raut frustasi. "Suigetsu, siapkan deklarasi perang ketiga untuk Imperium Musim Semi."

Sang Legiuner bersurai biru awan itu melotot tak percaya, "A-ap—"

"Lakukan saja perintahku." tusuk Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh dan berlalu dengan kudanya.

Sementara itu, Suigetsu membatin miris.

_Sedalam itukah cinta Lord Sasuke pada Lady Haruno? _

.

.

.

Dan sesuai dengan alur, deklarasi perang terus dilancarkan Imperium Musim Dingin kepada Imperium Musim Semi. Awalnya, deklarasi itu berbentuk pernyataan tertulis resmi yang sampai ke tangan Sang Ratu, tapi deklarasi itu tak lantas ditanggapinya dengan tindakan reflektif—tentu saja setelah mengetahui bagaimana pemikiran Sang Raja Musim Dingin yang sebenarnya, mau tak mau ia memperhitungkan kembali sebesar apa ketidaksia-siaan nilai nyawa prajuritnya untuk berperang kembali.

Tapi ternyata, dengan mengabaikan deklarasi tak lantas membuat selanjutnya berjalan dengan baik. Imperium Musim Dingin mulai menekan Imperiumnya lewat kaki-tangan mereka untuk meneror rakyat. Keresahan mulai menjangkiti kehidupan Imperium, membuat kelemahan ekonomi yang serius karena para petani tak berani kembali ke ladang-ladang. Ditambah lagi, pembakaran ladang gandum yang disengaja oleh bawahan mereka pun menambah keparahan stok pangan Imperium. Haruno Sakura kembali menghempaskan tinjunya ke meja antik warisan Senju Tsunade sampai meja yang tak bersalah itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Tak ada cara lain, intervensi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ya, tekanan Raja Musim Dingin Sinting itu telah membuatnya terpojok dan kembali menariknya ke medan perang dengan paksa.

Perang ketiga pun dimulai. Harusnya, mereka berdua bisa bertatap muka lagi. Tapi Sasuke tak nampak di manapun dari awal sampai detik ini. Suigetsulah yang mengomando pasukan lawan.

Kedua kubu berperang seperti dua pertempuran sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya, pasukan Imperium Musim Semi lebih unggul. Entah apa yang membuat para prajurit Imperium Musim Dingin terlihat tak bersemangat, dan membuat serangan mereka melemah. Sakura bisa merasakan kepasrahan di wajah-wajah prajurit musuh. Kembali, perasaan tak asing itu muncul. _De javu_, tiba-tiba ia merasa direndahkan seperti waktu itu. Sakura tak bisa lebih marah lagi saat mendengar percakapan seorang prajuritnya dengan dua orang prajurit musuh.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh kami.." kata seorang prajurit kubu Imperium Musim Dingin sambil terengah-engah, lalu menghempaskan pedangnya ke tanah dengan pasrah.

"Be-benar.." sambung prajurit musuh yang lain. "Pada akhirnya kami hanyalah pion Raja _kekanakan_ itu. Pion yang dikorbankan untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas. Aku sudah kehilangan minat.."

Seorang prajurit dari kubu Imperiumnya itu hanya bisa tercengang. Tapi tak lama, tak segan-segan ia menyambit mereka dengan sekali tebasan.

"_Cih_. Perang macam apa ini?" gumam prajurit itu kemudian.

Sakura menggeritkan giginya, lalu menatap seorang prajurit musuh yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Memelototinya dengan marah. "Kau! Serang aku, bodoh! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai pengabdi Raja, hah?!" semprotnya frustasi, tapi tak lantas membuat prajurit itu bergerak menyerang. Prajurit itu tetap berdiri disana sebelum jatuh ditebas pedang prajurit dari kubunya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Ratu Haruno?"

Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan pengabdinya itu, Sakura justru semakin mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya sebelum berteriak marah bercampur frustasi. "CUKUUUP! HENTIKAN PERANG BODOH INIII!"

Semua prajurit menghentikan aksinya, menatap Sang Ratu dengan berbagai rupa.

"KATAKAN! DIMANA RAJA MUSIM DINGIN BODOH ITU BERADA!" raung Sakura lagi. Tapi ia segera melihat raut luar biasa terkejut prajurit yang berdiri di depannya, dan belum sempat ia memperingatkannya, sebuah pedang melesat cepat dan dengan mulus menggores sebelah pipinya. Sang Ratu tercengang dan mematung.

"Kau mencariku, _Lady _Haruno." Suara dingin itu menjadi nada statis solo yang mengisi keheningan. Tepat di belakangnya, Sang Raja Muda Imperium Musim Dingin masih menghunuskan pedang.

"Sakitkah digores dengan pedang sendiri?" tanya suara dingin yang sekarang terasa sangat menjengkelkan di indra pendengaran Sang Ratu.

Sang Ratu geram, emosinya teraduk-aduk dengan cepat. Tapi kemudian senyum sarkasme itu muncul. Sakura dengan mantap memegang mata pedang yang menggantung di sebelah pipinya, menggenggamnya erat-erat, dan membalikkan badan, menantang sepasang _onyx _itu secara langsung.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak menyakitkan." Sang Ratu Musim Semi menarik paksa pedang itu dari genggaman Sang Raja Musim Dingin, membuat darahnya makin deras menetes-netes. "karena yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan adalah kau yang sekali lagi, mengantarkan prajurit-prajuritmu ke pintu kematian mereka dengan paksa, demi memenuhi tuntutan maha konyolmu ini. Mereka bukanlah pion yang bisa kau korbankan seenaknya, Raja Maha Bebal. Mereka juga manusia!"

Sasuke hanya menatap sepasang _emerald _yang menggelap karena kemarahan luar biasa itu dalam diam.

"Memangnya, apa tuntutanku yang kau sebut konyol itu?"

Sang Ratu Musim Semi tercenung, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sebelum menjawab "T-tentu saja kesenangan obsesif gilamu melihat pembantaian di dalam perang! Kau adalah Uchiha, yang akan selalu mencandu peperangan—seperti Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain."

Sang Raja Musim Dingin menghela napas sarkasme. "Justru aku sedang berusaha melepaskan doktrin dan segala sifat menjijikkan yang Uchiha miliki. Dan aku tidak mengorbankan prajuritku dengan seenaknya, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan kubebaskan dari belenggu kekaisaran busuk ini. Dan aku disini juga berusaha melepaskan pasunganku sendiri, dengan memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan yang hanya kaulah yang mampu menyediakannya..."

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, Haruno Sakura tak mengerti jalan pikiran Raja gila yang berdiri tepat di depannya kini.

"Aku tak mengerti. Sungguh!" Sang Ratu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan dariku, Raja Gila!"

Raja Muda itu lalu mengambil pedang milik Sang Ratu Musim Semi, sementara empunya melotot galak. "Aku masih berminat untuk kau bunuh. Tapi kali ini aku akan mengajukan dua pilihan. Pertama, jika kau teramat membenciku, bunuh aku sekarang. Tapi Imperiummu akan menghadapi perang serupa dari ayahku nantinya. Kedua, kau akan terbebas dari segala macam peperangan di sisa hidupmu jika ada kemungkinan kau mau hidup denganku tanpa aturan Imperium manapun, dan membebaskan semua prajuritku beserta seluruh rakyat Imperium Musim Semi dan Imperium Angin." Kata Sang Raja lugas hanya dengan satu kali napas.

Sementara itu, Sang Ratu Musim Semi dan seluruh prajurit di medan itu tercengang luar biasa. Semua orang kehabisan kata-kata.

"K-kau..."

"Aku serius." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"T-tapi... itu keputusan yang sulit!—dan... dan... apa kau ini sebenarnya sakit jiwa atau bagaimana, hah? Dengan begitu kau meruntuhkan Imperiummu sendiri, mengkhianati ayahmu!" kali ini Sakura mulai takut ikut kehilangan akal.

"Aku sadar dan belum gila." Tandas Sang Raja dengan raut serius yang sama.

Sang Ratu Musim Semi menelan ludah.

Tapi tunggu... tawaran itu tidak benar-benar tak waras. Sudah lama Sakura ingin menghentikan peperangan antar Imperium yang selalu terjadi sejak ratusan tahun ini. Bagian dari impiannya pula untuk meneruskan keinginan Sang Ratu terdahulu sekaligus neneknya, Senju Tsunade, yang ingin memutus lingkaran setan pertumpahan darah ini. Dan sekarang... sosok pongah di depannya ini tengah mengajukan tawaran untuk terbebas dari semua itu, membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa mimpi kekal itu dimungkinkan untuk terwujud.

Tapi...

Masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal ekspektasi dan kepercayaannya.

Dan semua orang kini terperangah ketika Sakura mengangkat pedangnya pelan-pelan.

Sasuke terkejut, tapi ia segera menemukan pegangan untuk tetap tenang. Ia sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini dengan baik—bahkan itu adalah kenyataan yang paling mungkin. Dirinya tahu dengan pasti, bahwa mati karena hunusan pedang orang yang dicintai dan mati dengan kepala terpenggal di meja eksekusi akan sama-sama terasa menyakitkan—dan ironis. Dan sekarang, Haruno Sakura akan menolaknya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan keikhlasan yang menyamudra, menunggu ayunan pedang yang segera datang.

Namun, debug pedang yang membentur tanah seketika membuatnya membuka mata. Disana, ia melihat Sang Ratu Musim Semi yang kokoh dan tegar itu menangis. Menangis sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Ayo... kita kabur... dari sini..." gumam Sang Ratu di tengah isakannya.

Pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke nyaris meloloskan seluruh organ dalamnya karena lega bukan kepalang. Bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Tak pelak, Sang Raja berperangai dingin itu tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Maka dari itu, sebuah senyum tulus berhasil terpahat di wajah rupawannya.

Sang Raja Musim Dingin segera maju, menghapus air mata di pipi Sang Ratu Musim Semi dan menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan proteksi, seolah menegaskan bahwa setelah ini Sang Ratu tak akan sendirian memikul beban berat untuk memperjuangkan kebebasan yang hakiki. Ada tameng yang akan melindunginya di dunia luar sana nanti. Tamengnya, pria ini, yang akan mempertahankan impian mereka yang senada. Dengan ini, sempurna sudah.

Pada akhirnya, Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk meletakkan seluruh kepercayaannya ke pundak Raja satu ini.

"Ya, Haruno. Kita semua akan pergi."

Sorakan bahagia para prajurit melatari akhir senja berdarah itu.

.

.

.

Mereka segera mengambil langkah cepat. Dengan mengerahkan prajurit gabungan tiga Imperium, penduduk dengan waktu singkat dapat diungsikan ke beberapa bahtera raksasa yang telah dipersiapkan Raja Imperium Musim Dingin secara rahasia. Tak sampai tengah malam, semua persiapan migrasi besar itu telah siap. Bahtera-bahtera ini akan berlayar melintasi selat yang sangat panjang sebelum berlabuh ke suatu pulau di sisi utara terjauh dari pulau asal Imperium mereka ini. Pulau itu adalah wilayah tak berpenghuni dengan tingkat kesuburan tanah yang tak jauh lebih baik dari tanah yang biasa mereka garap, sangat ideal untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Sang Raja Imperium Musim Dingin—ralat—Sasuke—telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan presisi.

Bahtera satu sudah beranjak meninggalkan dermaga terpencil itu, dan bahtera kedua siap mengekor. Tapi Sasuke masih duduk terdiam di atas tumpukan kargo di bagian belakang bahtera yang terakhir. Matanya menerawang, seperti masih dibebani satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa sepenuhnya tenang. Sakura yang sedari tadi mencarinya langsung menyusulnya ke atas, meloncati balok-balok yang sengaja disusun seperti tangga untuk mencapai ruang geladak tersebut.

"Adakah sesuatu yang masih mengganggumu, hm... Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi kikuk. Jelas saja, karena baru saat ini dia memanggil pria itu dengan nama aslinya, tanpa embel-embel Raja, tentu saja. Terlebih sebelumnya, mereka berdua tak pernah berinteraksi secara normal.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Kemarilah." Katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Sakura sejenak terpaku, menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Duduklah disini." Kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar seperti memerintah. Sakura pun tak bisa berkutik karena Sasuke segera menariknya duduk ke pangkuannya.

Sakura menahan napas. Dia bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya.

_Kenapa aku ini?_

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang hampir-hampir datar, tapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan kalau pria itu tengah tersenyum. Tersenyum geli, lebih tepatnya.

"Ti-tidak. Uh.. yang benar saja." Meski jawabannya sarkastik, gestur tubuhnya mengkhianati. Lihat saja jemarinya yang mulai liar meremas-remas dalaman zirahnya. Ya, Sakura tak sempat ganti baju, omong-omong. Dia hanya sempat melepas tameng besinya saja, begitu pula Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar tanggapan Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana luka tanganmu?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Sudah tidak sakit, _kok_."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Sakura," Sasuke yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih..." kata Sasuke nyaris berbisik. "terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan."

Sakura menghela napas, lalu tersenyum teduh. "Kita akan mewujudkan kebebasan ini bersama-sama, Sasuke."

"Hn, tapi lebih daripada itu." Sasuke menumpukan dagunya ke lekukan leher Sakura, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak. "kaulah wujud dari kesempatanku itu. Yang ku tahu, aku akan bahagia jika bersamamu."

Darah Sakura mulai berdesir liar, membuatnya merasakan geli yang menyenangkan. "Kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

Dan jawaban bernada mantap yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, telah mematenkan segala kesimpulan yang ada. Menjadi tonggak proteksi terbesar yang akan selalu menangkupnya setelah ini. "Ya, Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini, kedua insan itu saling bertukar senyuman.

"Aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh hidupku."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman yang belum dilepas. "Kau telah berjanji, Sasuke."

Namun tiba-tiba suara langkah tergopoh-gopoh membuat momen itu buyar.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia! Mereka datang!" teriak Suigetsu di bawah sana. "Mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan hutan. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui persembunyian kita!"

Segera Sasuke meloncat ke turun dari geladak, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum mengerti.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu pasti, 'mereka' siapa yang dimaksud Suigetsu. Tentu saja, pasukan pengintai dan sisa pasukan Imperium lainnya yang masih loyal di pihak ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Sakura. Kau bisa lewat pintu di belakang kargo. Kau akan langsung terhubung dengan aula. Bergabunglah dengan yang la—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua mata pedang meluncur cepat dari arah hutan. Kedua pedang yang menancap ke badan kayu bahtera itu masih bergoyang mengerikan. Sakura berdiri tegang di posisinya.

"A-ap-apa..."

Seketika mata hijaunya membulat saat melihat tiga—empat—bukan, lima orang bersiap menerjang Sasuke dari belakang. "SASUKE AWAS!"

Benar, kelima orang tersebut langsung menyerang Sasuke yang saat itu sepertinya agak telat menghindari sabetan pedang. Suigetsu segera ikut ambil posisi. Tiga orang berhasil di tumbangkan Sasuke dengan sekali serangan dengan tangan kosong sebelum beberapa prajurit datang membantunya. Setelah itu ada lebih banyak lagi prajurit musuh yang datang dari arah hutan.

"Hei, kau! perintahkan nahkoda untuk menjalankan bahteranya!" titah Sasuke kepada salah satu prajuritnya.

"Ba-baik!"

"Tetap disitu, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke disela-sela tangkisannya, ketika menyadari niat Sakura yang hendak turun. "Masuklah!"

**_Brrzatt!_**

Satu tebasan berhasil menggores lengan Sasuke yang sedikit lengah. Lalu ia menangkap sigap lemparan pedang dari Suigetsu, yang langsung digunakannya membalas dengan menebas tiba orang prajurit musuh sekaligus. Sementara itu, Sakura tak kunjung mentaati titah pria yang beberapa menit lalu mendekapnya itu. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak ke pintu kayu dibelakangnya.

Tepat saat kakinya mampu melangkah mundur, satu pedang melesur cepat ke arahnya. Beruntung, Sakura cukup sigap dan berhasil menghindar. Tapi setelahnya, wanita itu tak bisa melakukan pengharapan keberuntungan yang lebih karena dua orang prajurit musuh berhasil mencapai geladak. Pedang yang meleset tadi bahkan tak mungkin bisa diraihnya karena terlalu jauh, sedangkan posisinya sendiri sudah terhimpit antara musuh dan tumpukan kargo.

Sakura akan melakukan tangkisan sabetan dengan tangan kosong jika saja Sasuke tak begitu cepat sampai ke sisinya. Pria itu segera menumbangkan keduanya dengan mudah, dan menceburkannya ke sungai. Tapi lesatan pedang yang lain datang bertubi-tubi setelahnya. Sasuke refleks mendekap Sakura dengan posisi dari belakang, memblokade terjaman pedang-pedang berlambang Imperiumnya sendiri itu.

"Sa-sasuke..." gagap Sakura saat merasakan basah di punggungnya.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendengking ngeri begitu melihat sebuah pedang menembus dada kanan pria itu. Belum sempat mampu mengatakan apapun, terjaman yang lain semakin meliar. Kali ini sebilah pedang berhasil membuat sabetan yang menganga lebar di lengan Sasuke. Pria itu segera menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, seraya terus menangkis pedang-pedang yang lain dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas.

Di dalam pelukannya, Sakura menangis deras. "Sa-sasuke..."

"Diam... diam, Sakura.."

Melihat wajah rupawan yang tengah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di atasnya itu, kembali lagi, dirinya bertanya-tanya.

_Mimpikah ini? Baru saja kami bahagia dengan harapan baru. Apakah... apakah secepat ini kebahagiaan kami terenggut? Lalu... pria ini... Sasuke terluka. Dia terluka parah. Apakah secepat ini aku harus kehilangan dia? Tidak... tidak... Aku tahu aku tak bisa hidup di dunia baru tanpanya. Aku tak bisa kehilangan pelindungku sekarang. Tidak... Tidak boleh... _

Pandangan Sakura mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya mendadak terserang nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Kemirisan, kemarahan, syok, dan kelelahan batin ternyata telah banyak menguras energinya.

Kapal mulai bergerak, dan dalam kekunangan matanya, Sakura sekilas melihat Suigetsu dan prajurit lainnya datang mendekat, menghabisi sisa-sisa prajurit musuh di geladak.

Berkali-kali wanita berambut merah muda itu memanggil Sasuke dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Namun suara pria itu tak kunjung didengarnya sebagai balasan... hanya saja, ia dapat merasakan sebuah bibir yang menyapu lembut bibir miliknya saat itu.

Tapi Sakura sudah tak bisa mengelak dari kegelapan lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

_"__Sasuke?"_

_._

_"__Hn?"_

_._

_"__Apa kau... mau pergi?"_

_._

_"__Ya."_

_._

_"__Bolehkah aku ikut?"_

_._

_"__Jangan."_

_._

_"__Kenapa? Bukankah kau bahagia jika aku ada di dekatmu, huh?"_

_._

_"__Tetaplah disana, Sakura. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."_

_._

_"__Tidak! Aku akan ikut denganmu!"_

_._

_"__Jangan. Tetaplah disitu."_

_._

_"__Tidaaak! Jangan pergi, Sasuke...!"_

_._

_"__Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap bertahan disana, Sakura."_

_._

_"__Tidak, tidak! Kembalilah! Aku tak mau sendirian disini...!"_

_._

_"__Tenanglah, aku selalu bisa mengawasimu. Berjanjilah... untuk tetap bertahan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Biarlah, sejarah itu tertulis dengan rapi. Menceritakan betapa bodohnya aku. Mengkhianati Imperiumku sendiri untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Lalu dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkan cahaya kebahagiaan itu setelahnya._

_._

_._

_._

**fin**

**.**

Uh-oh. nggak nyangka hasil ketikan bengong semalem bisa ampe sepanjang ini. hahaha. and well... hasil yang cukup ngaco dan absurd. pagi tadi pas buka laptop buat ngecek tugas, baru keinget deh abis bikin akun ffn. dan entah gara-gara semalam kepalaku kejedot tembok atau apa, tiba-tiba pengen iseng mublish. oke oke, mungkin ini nggak cukup layak jadi entrian perdana, tapi kayaknya aku lebih mikirin soal peluang. mumpung ada ketikan, maksudnya. x)

Maafkan jika ada interpretasi yang salah, silakan koreksi bagi yang berkenan~

Dan... biar kayak author ffn beneran; **_review please?_**:3

Terima kasih yang udah mau rnr btw :)


End file.
